A T Rex's Life
by DarkKnights
Summary: This official sequel to the acclaimed "A T. Rex's Origin" will now portray Redback and his siblings as juveniles and Zak still mentoring them. Follow familiar characters like Dread and Klaw as they show off their aggressive side. New characters will be featured and will play prominent roles. Rated T for blood, gore, violence and Human swearing at Origin Chapters.
1. Growing Up

_**Hey guys, this is the official Sequel to A T. Rex's Origin, entitled A T. Rex's Life. This will contain more chapters & will star the Tyrannosaur oddballs as juveniles, taking place, years after the original story. For Spawnzilla014. & for now, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Growing up_

* * *

A bluebird is seen flying over a distance. It then lands on a tree, trying to find it's choice of food. It finds a dragonfly, & the bird chases it. Eventually, the bird manages to snatch & eat the insect. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake & so does the tree. The bluebird flaps it's wings & flies away to an unknown area. The tree collapses & reveals a blue, feathered Tarbosaurus.

Zak was just leading his surrogate children on how to prey on their first real meal. The four tyrannosaur oddballs, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger emerge under the fallen logs, now grown up as juveniles. Maverick decides to go down on a river & fish up some tasty fish. Redback urges to try kill a dinosaur without his family, supporting him. Zak then again tells Redback that it takes a lot of time to master it. Amelia, on the other hand decides to hunt for small critters on the trees, as she was now able to climb onto trees, despite her stubby arms. Jagger decides to eat up some bugs, crawling on the ground. Redback is left alone, having to eat nothing. He then spot's a flock of Dryosaurus running around. Redback attempts to tackle & hunt down his first, real meal. While the Dryosaurs were eating, Redback went crawling inside the bushes & waited for the opportunity to catch it. When a Dryosaur peeked into a bush, one of the bushes started rattling. The small dinosaurs then went suspicious on what was going on. Then, in a blink of an eye, Redback then assaulted, grabbing a Dryosaur's head. The other Dryosaurs then ran in panic, scattering in different directions. The trapped dinosaur then attempted to break free, but Redback was stronger. He then grappled the Dryosaur's neck & then tore it it from it's body. Redback then saw into his very eyes & saw that he had finally obtained his first meal, after years of trying. He then roared at the sky for victory.

At the same time, Zak stormed & was surprised that Redback surpassed his surrogate siblings. He then stroke Redback's nose. Then, the other three siblings came in & were very happy for Redback for his achievement. Redback then invites his siblings to have a feast, but Zak refuses, telling him he is fine on his own.

At the plain's, a small herd was approaching. It consisted of thirteen plant-eating dinosaurs: There was a old Argentinosaurus, two Parasaurolophus, A Nothronychus, Four Stegosaurus, a subadult Ankylosaurus & Three Triceratops. The Leader then emerged from the bushes: A large, 42 foot Stegosaurus. His name was Spikeplate. Spikeplate then orders his mate to keep going, as he is fully responsible for the protection of his herd. The Argentinosaurus, named Gigantor, was actually, his surrogate father, who raised him at the very start ever since his parents were killed during a thunderstorm. Spikeplate was also unusual for a Stegosaurus. Most Stegosaurus were actually green, with green skin & white plates & were 30 feet long. Spikeplate was 42 feet long, has dark brown skin & has red plates. He also has scutes like ankylosaurs, on his neck to the rest of his body. He also has jagged thagomizers, rather than simply curved. He has a scar that covers his right leg & is quite intelligent, brave & clever, compared to other Stegosaurus.

When Spiketail's herd were moving on the plains, A massive Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus emerged from the trees. It was Dread! Dread tried to find a meal & immediately attacked Spikeplate's herd. Despite being small, Spikeplate's followers were actually powerful. The three Triceratops swipe their heads by moving around, discouraging Dread to attack them. Spikeplate the emerged from out of nowhere, ramming Dread from a distance. Dread then turned his focus onto Spikeplate & attacked. Dread grabbed his hind leg, but Spikeplate was strong enough to wrestle & free it. Dread then tried to attack with his wicked claws, but the Over-powered Stegosaurus was still too strong & stopped the strike with his plates, although he did suffer some bloody cuts. Finally, Spikeplate swung his tail, & whacked his jagged, sharp thagomizers deep into the bloodthirsty Spinosaurus's stomach. Dread roared in pain & anger as he was beaten by a mere plant eater. Swearing to take his revenge, Dread leaves into the forest, walking in pain.

Gigantor was extremely concerned in surrogate son's injury & warned him not to go in too many death-defying fights. Spikeplate refuses, demanding that he is the leader & that he needs to protect his herd & his family, which he believe's is crucial & extremely important.

Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger have finally finished their meal & decide were to go Zak then appears & tells the kids to take to the plains. The five then head out, unaware that they were being watched above, by a feathered menace.

Dread, on the other hand, returned to the Marshlands. His mate, having finished laying eggs, ran to him & got worried that Dread was injured. Dread tells her it's okay & decides to rest beneath the trees. Before resting & going to sleep, he tells his mate to bring him food once he wakes up. He then yawns & goes to sleep, but not before he plots revenge against Spikeplate.

* * *

**& That was the first chapter. I hope you liked the new character, Spikeplate. I hope you rate, comment, & most importantly, like me & this story. Anyway, thanks ;)!**


	2. Klaw's Revenge

_**Well, here's chapter 2! Here, Klaw will make a reappearance & will be shown an unusual ability. This time, he won't go easy on Zak! Now, let's ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Klaw's Revenge_

* * *

Redback was walking around with Zak, telling him that we should explore new areas of the jungle. Zak refuses initially, but after being convinced by Maverick, he decides to let the kids go to the plains. However, little do they know was that there was a hidden predator nearby.

As the kids were journeying, the hidden predator managed to sneak past the bushes & trees & eventually make it to the plains with the five tyrannosaurs. Zak then decides to teach the kids on how to efficiently catch their prey on their own. However, suddenly, a horde of raptors appear from bushes all around & start cornering the Tyrannosaur youngsters. Too terrified, the juveniles were unable to make an attack or even move. Just as a raptor was about to attack, Zak rams the creature & stomps it. The other raptors then turn their attention towards Zak & attack him. These raptors consisted of Deinonychus, Utahraptor, Troodon, Bambiraptor, Dromaeosaurus & Velociraptor. However, Zak fought viciously, as he bit a massive amount of raptors, crushing them & throwing then off away at a distance. Zak even grabbed & tossed some rocks & threw them at the small, agile dinosaur, killing an enormous amount of them. The battle kept continuing as Zak continues to defend his children against an onslaught of raptors. Then, a loud roar was heard. A fully feathered raptor then jumped from the bushes & roared, calling back his fellow raptor herd.

Zak then immediately recognized the raptor by it's Grey feathers & it's golden plumage's. Klaw then demanded that he would take his revenge on Zak years ago & immediately lashed out against the giant Tarbosaurus, & clanged it at the jaw. Zak was now attempting to grab his tail, but Klaw wouldn't back down. Just as Zak tried to grapple him, Klaw used his sickle-claw & jabbed Zak's neck. Now, shaking it's head in pain, Zak then threw Klaw into a bush, knocking the raptor. However, not done yet, Klaw then howled in the air, calling his Raptor troops to attack. Zak however, still fought back, managing to injure & kill a massive amount of raptors. By that time, Klaw then climbed into a tree & prepared for a surprise attack. He then showed off his wings, which were quite long, feathered & stretchy. He then jumped & flapped his wings, flying onto Zak, preparing for a homing attack.

Klaw then dived & struck Zak at the head, knocking it out. With the feathered Tarbosaurus Disabled, Klaw moves in for the kill, but Zak regained control & rammed Klaw. Even more enraged, Klaw then jumps into a red pine & flies, attempting a somersault attack. However, Zak knew that he would perform the same attack & turned the tables. As he was going to dive onto the large target, Klaw, however, hit the ground & hurt himself. Taking a huge advantage, Zak then headbutted the trapped Klaw, knocking him off to a distance. Not done yet, Klaw charged for another attack, only to get rammed by the Tarbosaurus, once again, breaking his arm & leg. Roaring in pain, Klaw then swore that the next they would fight, he would kill Zak. Then then limps off with his remaining subordinates.

The tyrannosaur juveniles return. Amelia & Jagger ran to him first, followed by Redback & Maverick. Zak then takes the juveniles on a huge, rocky landscape. At this point, they find out that this piece of land is covered of rock & that this is the herbivores mating ground, which is why is is deserted. They then leave the Rocky Badlands & head out onto the jungle. At the jungle, they find the corpse of a recently dead dinosaur & start to dine on it. They then head out onto a large chasm.

Meanwhile, Klaw heads out onto his home territory: The Raptor's Den, an enormous cave, crawling with raptors. Klaw enters the cave, badly injured after his scuffle against Zak. Many raptors were there, looking at him. He then enters his room, where he lays down. Sometimes later, a large thunderstorm is brewing. All of the raptors inside shelter into the cave for protection. There, they discuss & hiss about their private stuff. Klaw then yawn, closes his eyes & goes to sleep. As the raptors do their stuff, a large shadow of a huge dinosaur is seen It then lets out a bloodthirsty roar...

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! Sure Klaw has lost, but next time, he's gonna really take revenge. Hope Spawn takes these O.C's of mine as I did to his & Yoshi 2.1's as well. Hope you liked the new Chap & be sure to Rate, comment & like me & the story. Now, i'm off, Thanks ;).**


	3. Dino File 3

**After a long Hiatus, Dino File 3 is here. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 3.**_

**Stegosaurus stenops**

_Meaning: Plated Lizard_  
_Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet long)_  
_Height: 3 meters (10 feet tall) (5 meters (18 feet) if plates are counted)_  
_Diet: Herbivore_  
_Period: Late Jurassic (152-144 Mya)_

_Info:_

Stegosaurus is the largest stegosaur & one of the most famous of the dinosaurs. Stegosaurus is a behemoth at 30 feet long & is a real powerhouse. A special feature is it's plates which were thought to be of defense. Now, it is believed to attract mates & use it as a radiator to warm itself up, much like a Spinosaur would do. It's main weapon of defense were two pairs of sharp plates on it's tail known as thagomizers. One hit to a predator can cause serious bleeding & injury. They like to live in large herds & make up good friends with herbivores. Their heads are extremely small & their brains are known to be smaller than a walnut's. Even by then, they are willing to defend themselves from any predator & are very tough & powerful. On Isla Sorna, they like to dwell at the forests & grasslands. They will group up wit other stegosaurs like Kentrosaurus & Wuerhosaurus. However, they are very slow, despite being faster than sauropods. Stegosaurus favorite diet consist of cycads, palms & fruits like cherry & blueberries. A loyal dinosaur that everyone is fond of.

* * *

**_Triceratops horridus_  
**

_Meaning: Three-Horned Face  
Length: 8-10 meters (24-33 feet long)  
Height: 3.2 meters (10 feet tall)  
Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (68.5-65.5 Mya)_

_Info:_

While Styracosaurus & it's herds represent the Centrosaurinae family tree, Triceratops, the largest Ceratopsian that ever lived represents the other group, the Ceratopsia family tree. In these dinosaurs, the brow horns at each eye are way longer than the nose horn. Not only was Triceratops the largest, it was also the last ceratopsian before the great end of the dinosaurs. It also co-existed with a fellow Ceratopsia Torosaurus, which while a little smaller than Triceratops also has the largest skull any animal ever had. Fossils of this dinosaur have been found at Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, Alberta & other parts of North America. In Isla Sorna, Triceratops live in huge herds of their own of with other dinosaurs, consisting a 100 or even a thousand. Every herd has a leader, who is 14 meters long, have a 2 meter long horn & are the most territorial herbivore dinosaur on the island. Their mating season is very brutal, as males charge into each other with their horns. Some battles can have a devastating result like death. The winner then have the right to mate & they produce a lot of offspring's. Females are very aggressive & powerful when it comes to defending the infants. Some Trikes (as they are called) have horns that are snapped in two. They might have been caused during a mating match or might have been a fight with a predator. The horns might have been a match for even a Tyrannosaurus, which preyed on this peaceful (aggressive) herbivore as prey. In fact, bulls (which are up to 11-12 meters) are more of a match & have been known to brutally injure, scar & even kill a Tyrannosaurus with it's huge horns. With these trademarks, Triceratops claim their rank as the most powerful & brutal herbivore Earth has ever produced. Adults also circle around their young when a predator attacks. Even Tyrannosaurus is cautious when it comes to a Trike. If Tyrannosaurus was to attack a Trike, it would rather take dawn a young, infant, sick, old or injured with having to alert an angry mother, adults, bulls & especially, the leader.

* * *

**_Ankylosaurus magniventris_**

_Meaning: fused lizard  
Length: 9-11 meters (30-37 feet long)  
Height: 1.5-2 meters (4-6 feet tall)  
Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (68.5-65.5 Mya)_

_Info:_

Ankylosaurus is the last & the largest armored dinosaur (& armored land animal) that ever lived on Earth, before the great extinction. Many fossils of this animal is found around North America like Montana, Wyoming & Alberta. Ankylosaurus belongs to one group of armored dinosaurs called the ankylosaurinae. These dinosaurs are special in that unlike the Stegosaurs & Nodosaurs, ankylosaurinae's do not have plates, thagomizer's or a shoulder spike. Instead, their entire body are armored, save for it's belly. Also, their eyelids also had armor, & they develop four short horns on it's face. It's armor is covered with lots of sharp spikes & thorns jutting on it's back. They have weak jaws & can only eat cycads, blueberries & other fruits & plants from the ground or small bush, because of their small height. However, their tails are very stiff, & one end of it has ended up turning into a formidable weapon; a tail club. Infused with bone, Ankylosaurus uses this tail as a means of defense. In Isla Sorna, Ankylosaurus live with other dinosaurs in large herds. They share a close friendship with most herbivores & are best friends with nodosaurs, stegosaurs & other ankylosaurinae. If a Tyrannosaurus attacks, Ankylosaurus, it's tail can whack into the beast, breaking it's bones, severely injuring or even killing. Because of all this defense system in it's body, a Tyrannosaurus first must flip an ankylosaur, & then expose it's only critical point, the belly before it can deal a killing blow. An ankylosaur is no match for a Tyrannosaurus pair, but even more frightening are a pack of small, agile raptor, which can attack the dinosaur's belly, without having to to fight. That is why ankylosaurs live in huge herds. Ankylosaurs are only found in North America, East Asia & Europe.

* * *

**Argentinosaurus huinculensis**

_Meaning: Argentina's Lizard_  
_Length: 30-35 meters (100-118 feet long)_  
_Height: 7-10 meters (22-33 feet tall)  
__Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (95 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Argentinosaurus is without a doubt, the largest & heaviest land animal that ever lived on Earth (Amphicoleas is far bigger). Their fossils are only found in Argentina, but sadly, only a handful of bones are found there. But however, these give us enough evidence to know that this sauropod was huge. It weights a colossal 75 tonnes, that's as much as ten elephants! Sauropods do a lot care for their young & herd, but they do not take care of their own young. Instead, they lay their eggs at an area (egg or a piece of land) & just leave. The babies hatch & immediately scamper & search for food. Due to their massive body & extremely puny heads, they turn into the biggest eating machines Earth ever had, spending 20 hours entirely on munching & eating. In Isla Sorna, these herbivores like to share bonds with other sauropods & other herbivores & serve as walls when traveling in herds. They are preyed by a handful of theropods like Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus & Mapusaurus. However, they prove themselves to be a strong fighter as they have high endurance & stomp their enemies to death when agitated. Their favorite habitat are near the forests, rivers & grasslands. They are also the largest animals on Isla Sorna They also have a caring side as they defend every helpless dinosaur against any predator whatsoever.

* * *

**Allosaurus fragilis**

_Meaning: Different Lizard  
__Length: 8-10 meters (24-33 feet long)  
__Height: 2.5 meters (7 feet long)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
__Period: Late Jurassic (155-150 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Besides Tyrannosaurus & Velociraptor, the most common carnivore on Isla Sorna is the lion of the Jurassic: Allosaurus. Allosaurus fossils have been found numerous times on the globe, including North America, Europe, Africa & Australia, making it the most common meat eating dinosaur on the planet. Allosaurus fossils have been shown which some were injured severely by Stegosaurus, but however, quickly healed. It is also a fast runner for a large predator & unlike Tyrannosaurus, it was lightly built. Allosaurus's lower jaws were very weak & would not be useful for attacking. However, recent sciences reveal that Allosaurus uses it's upper jaw as an axe, plunging down onto a herbivore & stripping off ribbons of flesh in a brutal manner. The prey, due to the shock wave Allosaurus's upper jaw releases becomes paralyzed & fall to the ground, unable to move. Then Allosaurus can use it's jaw to take it's prize as it's own. But when a Tyrannosaurus or any other large theropod approaches, Allosaurus always flees to a distance, not wanting to battle against these more bloodthirsty brutes. Still however, Allosaurus is a fierce dinosaur & a force to be reckoned with. Unlike their larger relative Charcharodontosaurus, Allosaurus & it's relatives mate for life & teach their kids on how to take on prey. They also live in large colonies that reach up to a maximum of fifty. Allosaurus will hunt alone to kill medium sized dinosaurs like Stegosaurus, Iguanodon & Styracosaurus, But when it comes to Camarasaurus, Diplodocus & other sauropods, Allosaurus will gang up to ten & team up with 3 Acrocanthosaurus to kill these giant dinosaurs. Allosaurus & Acrocanthosaurus share a close bond & will live together & even share their kills to each other. Their habitat are the forests & near the the badlands where the herbivores mate, which is Allosaurus's favorite place of hunting.

* * *

**Here is the new Dino Files i've been working at. Anyway, Don't forget to Read, favor, like & comment on my stories. Anyway, Thanks ;)!**


	4. Novas

_**After a month long hiatus, Chapter 3 is finally here! Not one, but 3 brand new character is to be set in this story, so let's enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Novas  
_

Redback & his family were heading to a large chasm, with Zak, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger following them. Zak tells the juveniles that the chasm is a long, forgotten place where a lot of herbivores & carnivores live. It was also the place where an enormous amount of tribes thrived before they left the island. Nonetheless, they continue & decide to make their own home at a corner. There, the kids, having grown tired of having to go all the way here for hours decide to make a way to a cave. There, the juveniles then yawn & close their eyes before going to a slumber. However, Zak is extremely suspicious of what could happen. However, he decides that he should just go to sleep as he was tired as well. He closes the cave with rocks carefully, then yawns, lays down & closes his eyes before he goes to sleep.

In the midst of a forest, a Spinosaurus Aegiptiacus is walking on a river bank. Dread was merely walking around for an exercise. He then takes some samples of water for drinking before heading out to a nearby forest. Today was really foggy & animals have cuddled up due to the cold. That didn't matter to Dread He then took off to the bushes & finds a herd of Parasaurolophus. Dread tries to hunt, but gives up & leaves, thinking that he has enough of his inner strength to move on. Dread however, manages to feast on a carcass which was caused by a group of Ceratosaurus hours ago. After taking a large amount of bites & crunches from the body, Dread leaves, trying to get back to his Marshlands territory. A Deinosuchus later emerges from a lake & snatches the dead corpse for itself.

However, there were two creatures that did not bother to think of the cold, thick fog. Two Carnotaurus emerge from the bushes. One was light-green, with grey stripes & sharp ridges running from his spines. Most unusual however, he had two short, bull-like horns above his eyes. He was 3 meters tall & 8.5 meters long. The other was more larger & a brute. He had medium-orange color & had some silver stripes running from his back & front jaw. He also had horns that were longer than the other Carnotaur, reaching to that of a Triceratops. Like his brother, he had sharp ridges running down from his spines, but unlike the other, he had many scutes, large & small embedded from his back. He was 4.5 meters tall & was 12 meters long. The two Carnotaurus were actually brothers. The younger one was named Dragbull & the other, older one is named Bronx.

Like Redback, Dragbull & Bronx's parents were killed by Dread, & they had to fend for themselves. As they grew up however, they became notorious hunters, working together as a group to bring down prey. They also promised to kill Dread & avenge their parents when the time comes. Bronx tells Dragbull to go to the chasm to have some rest, but Dragbull refuses thinking that he has enough of his inner strength to go on. They make their way towards the chasm & find a Camptosaurus, eating a pile of cycads. The two Carnotaurs patiently to make a move. Dragbull slowly sneaks into the bushes & vanishes instantly, with Bronx watching closely. The Camptosaurus does not bother to look & continues to eat. Then, something swift happens. Dragbull appears out of nowhere & struck the helpless animal with bite. Then, out of nowhere, Bronx follows & jabs his lethal horns onto the Camptosaur's legs, severely wounding the dinosaur. Bronx makes the finishing blow by forcefully chomping his jaws into the Camptosaurus's neck, killing it instantly.

Dragbull & Bronx start feasting on the Camptosaur corpse & decide to just protect it's meal with brute force. Dragbull then decides to take cover on a large tree & decides to take a rest under the bushes. Bronx then decides to drag his meal to where his younger brother is. Bronx grew very tired & then decided to just take a rest. He yawns & closes his eyes as he lays down & goes to sleep, with Dragbull following afterwards. A large rain happens soon afterwards as well.

On a desolate rocky area, a large shadow was seen. It was enormous. It had legs that when it made a footstep, the ground rumbled. It had a large head, a sturdy tail, tiny arms & a large body. At a cliff edge, The shadow made a giant voice by stomping the ground with savage force. This shadow as it seemed wasn't some normal beast at all. It was a Tyrannosaurus rex, but this was entirely different from other Tyrannosaurus or even Redback & his family. This Tyrannosaurus was purely black. Entirely black with only a few patches of grey on his belly & arms. It had a gigantic, bloodthirsty amount of bone-shattering teeth on his jaws & his legs had three terrifying claws on his legs. It had gigantic battle scars all over his body, the most prominent was of which covered his right eye & spread all the way to it's left leg. It's right leg had a bite mark left by another T. rex. It had blood red eyes & had a massive power inside of him. This Tyrannosaurus was even bigger than Dread, yet even more bloodthirsty. It was 12 meters tall & was a whopping 30 meters (100 feet) long! This was InGen's Number 0001, The first dinosaur ever created by InGen. His name was Novas, an Omega Tyrannosaurus, a new species created by none other than InGen itself. Novas then took a deep breath as there was a large rain pouring all over him, & the rest of Isla Sorna. Then, it let out a bloodthirsty roar, this roar echoed throughout the entire island. Every creature who heard this roar instantly became terrified, except for a few, like Spikeplate. After that roar, Novas then quietly stood down & then growled furiously. It then left the area, running in super,lightning speed. In the end, Novas is seen running throughout the entire area, searching for anything it could find.

* * *

**Whew, that took a bit long. Anyway, sorry guys for putting in a long hiatus. Hope you liked the new characters, The Carnotaurus Brothers will be supporting characters, & Novas, A main Antagonist. Oh, & don't forget to rate, comment & like me & the story. Thank you for your support & good luck for other FanFics. Anyway, later ;)!**


	5. Novas's Origin

_** Another Origin chapter, this time, featuring Novas! Warning: This chapter contains a fair share of swearing, & gruesome character deaths, & as such, viewer discretion is advised. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Novas's Origin  
_

A scientist was walking down a large hall. Eventually, he came across a man. This man was old & had a beard. "Hello, Mr. Hammond", exclaimed the scientist. The man, John Hammond, multi-billionaire founder of InGen greeted "Welcome, Dr. Carl Ray". Dr. Ray & Hammond continued walking down a set of hallways until they reach down into a gigantic room. This room had elevators, staircases & mega-powered supercomputers all over the area. But what really made this area so big was a huge containment chamber at the exact center. The chamber was filled with green liquid & at the very center was the shadow of a gigantic creature. At the chamber, there were words that were marked "0001-Novas".

"So, how is Project number 0001 going", asked a female scientist. Dr. Ray answered "According to the time limit, this dinosaur should be created within the next 10 minutes". The scientist talk about their own private stuff until several minutes later as Hammond exclaims "5 minutes before the big event happens. Brace yourselves up for this!" All the scientists quickly jolt out & become extremely amazed to see the big event. Dr. Ray exclaims "Like this, we'll get a Nobel Prize, for creating the very first dinosaur!". After 5 minutes, the shadowy figure opened up it's eyes. Upon seeing the creature moving, the scientists screamed in joy as their work in a lifetime was finally completed. Hammond later appeared on the scene & announced "Congratulations, fellow scientists. We have successfully cloned the very first dinosaur 0001-Novas". More scientists joined in the fray. But little did they know that something terrible would happen moments later.

As the scientists were cheering, the creature started moving it's arms & legs. The scientists did not notice & thus continued celebrating. Then, it happened. The creature gave in a large, terrifying roar that completely silenced the scientists. They then turned around to see the creature trying to break free of it's cell. Then, a shocking event happened. The creature tore the electrical chains that held it's body, arms & legs & then, shattered the containment chamber & broke free! "Oh my god, RUN!", cried a scientist. However, he never got the chance to escape. He was caught by what appeared to be a huge jaw, lined up with huge, bone-crushing teeth. The creature then began shaking the scientist around like a rag-doll. The scientist screamed in howling agony as he was being shaken violently Then, the creature finished the poor man off by chomping him down as hard as he could & gobbled him up. The creature was then revealed to be none other than a Tyrannosaurus. This Tyrannosaurus was entirely black, save for giant, piercing blood red eyes that faced forward, giving it binocular vision. Suddenly, a security guard appeared, holding a giant machine gun. "Take this, you fucking bastard!", the guard roared as he prepared to shoot. But before he could even make a shoot, he was caught by the Tyrannosaur's jaws & was chomped down & eaten. Suddenly, several more guards appeared, roaring "How bout this, motherfucker!", said the guard leader, firing a rocket launcher. The rocket hit the dinosaur's leg. The Tyrannosaurus was hurt. But, unfortunately, this made him even madder! The Tyrannosaur rammed at the guard leader & knocked him down. The leader then screamed as he laid on the ground "You son of a bitch! I'll rip your fucking heart off before you can even kill me". That never happened. The Tyrannosaurus just killed him by simply stomping him like as he was playing. The guard leader was laid there, all bloody, all his body twisted & being covered by gore. The other two guards just dropped their machine & started running for their lives. However, the Tyrannosaur wouldn't let this happen. He grabbed a guard & threw it at the other. Then, the Rex just made an easy kill by just stomping them. More havoc continued as the scientists kept running for their lives. The Rex then aimed at a gigantic door. Taking a deep breath, it charged at an incredible speed & ramming the door with brute force, completely shattering it.

The Rex escaped to an InGen Town & then roared in a bloodthirsty manner. As he continued killing more people, a helicopter appeared & started circling the Rex. "Prepare yourself to be destroyed", a voice came from inside the helicopter. The chopper then started firing machine guns at the Rex, which unfortunately, didn't do much harm. "Dang it!, but hopefully, he won't resist this!", the voice came again, which happened to be a radio from the chopper. The chopper then fired a rocket, hitting the Rex at the stomach. Driven with an urge to kill, the Rex charged towards the chopper, but the chopper was faster & continued to fire more machine guns. However, the helicopter made it's biggest mistake. The Rex finally managed to catch the chopper by it's tail. The pilot then screamed as he tried to break free, but it was futile. The Rex then in a brutal manner slammed the into the ground, killing the pilot & blowing the chopper & setting it on fire. The Rex roared in triumph & then continued to destroy buildings & structures across the town, until he sees yet, another chopper. In the chopper, John Hammond watches closely on the Tyrannosaur with Dr. Ray. "I'm sorry Novas", Hammond said sadly as he flew off. As it turns out, this Tyrannosaurus is simply known as Novas, & is the first dinosaur created. Even more terrifying was that this was an Omega Tyrannosaurus, a physically & mentally bio-enhanced T. rex, with the ability to run faster, more powerful & intelligence instantly surpassing that of a human being.

Novas then makes it's way to the forests that belong to a gigantic island known as Isla Sorna. Novas then roars, declaring itself as virtually the king of the entire island.

* * *

**That was Novas's Origin. Anyway, don't forget to rate, comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, thanks & good luck ;)!**


	6. Dragbull & Bronx

_** Here's chapter 5! This chapter will focus mainly on Dragbull & Bronx, but will later shift to the T. rex Family. It also contains a special O.C from Spawnzilla014. Anyways, lets enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Dragbull & Bronx_

A gigantic rain poured down from the cloudy skies. Many dinosaurs are taking shelter from the trees or caves. At a chasm cave, two mysterious creatures were laying down for a nice rest. One of the creature stands up & reveals himself as Bronx. Bronx exits the cave, with Dragbull following him. The two brothers then head out to a nearby forest where most of the dinosaurs were sleeping. Dragbull charged into the bushes. He was very fast, even or his size. Bronx on the other hand, was a brute, merely using his camouflaging abilities to hunt down his particular prey. He spots a Camarasaurus, but the two were not in focus for hunting a sauropod. They were more willing in hunting down a ornithopod. Bronx then decides to follow Dragbull to a very common location. They make their way to the Lake, but are horrified to see what happened to it. The Lake was now completely flooded. Most of the other dinosaurs were actually struggling to survive as the flood destroys a massive amount of flora surrounding it. There, they then spot a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus walking down for a drink. They knew it was Dread, but however, they were not actually prepared to avenge their family, as Dread can kill the two quite easily. The two Carnotaur brothers just allow Dread to take his drink & leave him to return to the Marshland habitat. The two brothers then head down to the lave to have themselves some drink. They then leave to a more secure area where they can hunt.

Dragbull & Bronx then decide to head down into the plains & notice a group of dinosaurs, all herbivores heading south. Their plan was to separate a younger dinosaur so they can catch & eat it. They then spot a injured, young Parasaurolophus. The brothers then lash out & attack the child. But then suddenly, the mother comes from nowhere & attacks the brothers, knowing it as a threat. Bronx attempts to attack, but however, the mother was fast & strong & lashes her tail at Bronx, disabling him. At this point, a father appears & takes the young Parasaurolophus away from it's mother. The baby yelped, hoping to get back to it's mother, but it was no use. The Parasaurolophus was getting really furious & attacked the brothers with more rage. But before the mother could make an attack, she was knocked back to the ground by a black force. The Carnotaurs then became startled & backed down by a few meters. The mother then tried to get up, but then, she was grabbed from the belly by what appeared to be a gigantic jaw, lined with huge, bone crushing teeth. The figure then slammed the poor mother to the solid ground & then finished it with one, bone crunching bite at the throat, killing her instantly. The figure then revealed itself as entirely black, with a few patches of grey & numerous battle scars, with one running all the way from his right eye to it's let leg, & had large, blood colored piercing eyes that faced forward. Novas then roared, scaring most of the dinosaurs on the herd & ripped a massive chunk from the dead body of the mother Parasaurolophus, before staring down on the Carnotaurus brothers. The brothers then just stood there with no sign of movement. Novas then approached them & started to take a bite from them. Dragbull & Bronx dodged the bites from Novas's wicked jaws & luckily managed to make their way to the forest.

Novas then decided to take on it's corpse & chomped down on the mother's remains before leaving. Sometime later, the child & father returned, but however, it was already too late. The father then released a honking sound from it's crest, signalling the herd. Meanwhile, the child then had tears in her eyes, losing her beloved mother from such a terrifying, foul beast.

Dragbull & Bronx pop out from a bush, & then sit down, trying to take a breath, They were never so scared from such a beast. In fact, Dragbull & Bronx never heard of Novas before. This was the first time they actually saw this beast. Bronx & Dragbull then learn a very important lesson: Never ever try to encounter or witness Novas from anywhere, otherwise, they would not be that lucky, the second time they see Novas. Bronx then decides to travel to the south with the other herbivores. Dragbull eventually agrees & joins up with his older brother to the Great Plains.

Dragbull & Bronx manage to make their way with the other herbivores. The two also see the Parasaurolophus, with her father they were intending to hunt down, but after seeing that she was emotionally devastated by the slaughter of her mother by Novas, they decide to let her go, having sympathy with her. Nonetheless, they decide to follow the herd without being tracked. Little do they know was that they were being followed by a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus.

Meanwhile back at the chasm, The T. rex family have finally woken up. Zak tells the youngsters that it is time to follow south, where most of the herbivores are now heading to. The family then exit the chasm & head out to the south. Redback, having never traveled with herbivores before became excited & eventually, the group manage to make their way to the plains, & encounter thousands of herbivores on migration, due to a giant flood. Redback is the first to follow, followed by Amelia, Maverick, Jagger & finally, Zak. Like the Carnotaur brothers, they also follow, intending not to be tracked.

Somewhere else, Spikeplate has also joined. Skyth is unsure whether was it safe to travel with them. Gigantor joins the herd & eventually Spikeplate's mate, children & the whole herd join up. Spikeplate then tells his small herd that now we should follow, or else his whole herd will die. Giant sauropods tower over the herd, followed by several ornithopods, pachycephalosaurs, ceratopsians, stegosaurs & ankylosaurs. On the other side are several carnivores that are trying not to be tracked. There were several Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Raptors, including Klaw's pack, Abelisaurs of all kinds & even the most territorial dinosaurs like Charcharadontosaurus. There were virtually every kind of theropod following the herbivore herd.

Back at the plains, a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus was watching everything all over. Dread growled furiously, a sign when it is the time to massacre many dinosaurs as he can. He is joined by his mate, & soon his children. Dread exclaims to attack as much dinosaurs as possible, which his mate agrees. The children then follow Dread & his mate as they run off to have a giant feast.

Even further back was the Omega Tyrannosaurus, Novas, who just finished the child Parasaurolophus's mother's remains. He also spots Dread & his family going into the herd. Seeing this, Novas roared in a bloodthirsty manner, scaring most of the dinosaurs forcing every one of them in the herd to move faster, hoping they would not become prey, & even most theropods demanding that he will be the one to be a king. He then runs off, going to make as much kills as can, but not before giving off another roar. However, not just that, there was another theropod, not just an ordinary one like Novas. This one would soon become a match for Novas. His name was Scarface, a Vastatosaurus Rex, the modern type version of Tyrannosaurus & having lost his left eye due to Dread in an earlier battle, he also gives off a terrifying roar, scaring the dinosaurs even further. Seeing everything on a cliff, Scarface jumps down & also charges at the herd.

* * *

**That was chapter 5, Actually, this is maybe the first time I'm using someone else's O.C in a fixed manner (Raizo (Spawnzila014's main O.C) was only mentioned in the end by Nightmare on Mario V.S Metal Mario & Darkness the Hedgehog (Lil'Knucklez O.C) made a cameo). Anyway, be sure to Rate, comment & like me & the story. Anyway, thank you Spawnzilla014 & good luck to everybody in making more FanFictions ;)!**


	7. Migration Battle

_** Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Dread & Novas attack the herd, but then, out of nowhere, Scarface appears & has an epic battle with Dread until another fierce predator appears. Contain an O.C of Spawnzilla014 & also mentions a villain character from a Nintendo franchise. Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Migration Battle_

The herd was travelling at a very heavy thunderstorm at the plains. Among the animals who were migrating were a massive amount of sauropods, ceratopsians, ornithopods, ankylosaurs & stegosaurs. With them are also numerous theropods, ranging from Raptors, to Rugops, Carnotaurus, to even the largest of predators like Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus & Charcharadontosaurus. Deep in the herd was Spikeplate, who was then reminded of an incident which scarred him for life.

* * *

_Flashback_

Spikeplate was playing with his siblings & his loving parents when suddenly, a huge thunderstorm struck the island, flooding many parts of the island. As his parents & siblings were trying to take shelter, a large, screeching voice was heard. Spikeplate's family then exited the cave & the mysterious creature revealed itself to be some sort of a raptor life creature, but with giant, yellow wings, a stinger for his tail, long arms & purple skin. This creature then swooped down & killed Spikeplate's siblings & ate then as if they were a part of a tasty meal, terrifying Spikeplate, forcing him to hide at a bush. His parents then became outraged & tried to attack this creature, but due to his wings giving him air resistance to the stegosaur's thagomizer, this creature was able to just avoid every single one of his attacks. Then, the creature then gathered a large amount of firepower & fired a massive ball of fire at Spikeplate's parents. Spikeplates parents screamed in pain & agony as they were burned to a crisp. The creature then hissed evilly before he went off, following a strange spacecraft. Spikeplate then emerged from the bushes & then tried to wake his parents, but to his sheer horror, they were dead. Spikeplate then howled in despair, his voice echoing from a mile. Several days, Spikeplate was found by a large Argentinosaurus named Gigantor. Feeling pity that the young Stegosaurus was lonely, Gigantor decided to take in Spikeplate & acted to him like a father. Gigantor would then remain with Spikeplate ever since.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Despite the incident where Spikeplate's family were killed scarred him for his entire life, He simply ignored it, & instead tried to keep up with the herd. Meanwhile, The baby Parasaurolophus laid on top of her father, with the father, feeling sympathy for his mate's death. In one side, Dragbull & Bronx watched closely at the Parasaurolophus, but then decided to ignore them & continued to catch up with the herd. Somewhere else, quite near from the herd, Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger & Zak were also trying to keep up. Zak has provided food for his children quite earlier, so the family were far from being exhausted from the storm. Ahead, Pterosaurs of all kinds, Pteranodon, Rhamphorynchus, Pterodactylus & biggest of all, Quetzacoatlus were seen soaring at the skies with the herd at the bottom. Many of the pterosaurs howled before taking off. The thunderstorm then suddenly started to get worse & soon enough, the plains was then covered with massive floods & the herd was now traveling at a very shallow sea. Virtually every herbivore has started to gather their young up their backs & the large, strong, aggressive & protective herbivores (Giant sauropods, defensive ankylosaurs, aggressive ceratopsians, many herbivores) have developed a shield to defend all of the dinosaurs from hungry carnivores. There were also numerous strong herbivores at the front, but there was one which no one dared to challenge at the very front. This creature was a Triceratops, but something much more from a different one. This Triceratops was the leader of a herd that consisted of a thousand herbivores. Unlike most, his horns were 4 meters long & his frill was twice as long & thick as other Triceratops & he might have a record as being the most powerful, brutal & aggressive herbivore dinosaur on Isla Sorna. His name was Juggernaut, as most scientists call. He was also 0006 on the InGen list, making him one of the oldest & most powerful dinosaurs on the island. No one dared to challenge Juggernaut, no one. Many carnivores have lost their lives against him when they tried to attack him. While there were 6 Triceratops that where 14 meters long & another 12 being 11-12 meters long, Juggernaut was 70 feet (21 meters) long & weighed around 15 tonnes, but still, that didn't make this Trike slow. InGen were shocked when they found out that this Triceratops could run 30 miles per hour. With his size, incredible strength, amazing defense & surprisingly fast, Juggernaut has been known as many herbivores as a savior. Dread was also beaten by Juggernaut quite badly, he is the reason why he retains a scar on his face. Scarface & Novas have also found Juggernaut to be the most powerful dinosaur they have fought till now. Juggernaut had a jade green head with beautiful red patterns on his frill. The rest of his body is mostly brown with dark red stripes on his back & a creamy underbelly. He, like Spikeplate also has scutes like an ankylosaur & he has produced a set of cheek horns, similar to a Pentaceratops, which is the reason why some people call him a "Tri-Pentaceratops". Juggernaut howled, telling his herd to keep moving on.

Somewhere near, Dread was keeping his focus on the herd, with his mate & children close by. Dread then roared, giving a signal for his family & himself to charge on. Dread then darted towards the side of the herd. However, there were too many herbivores for Dread to handle, but still, he wouldn't give up. Dread then lunged his jaw towards a Dryosaurus & managed to snap it. Even though a Diabloceratops tried to prevent it, Dread was too strong for him & was knocked out. Dread then took his Dryosaurus corpse to his children & then let them feast. Dread's children enjoyed every piece of it, until Dread told then it was time to move, with his mate following.

Even worse than that, Novas was also charging towards. Novas managed to slip past the herd & make it to the front. Novas then roared, startling the dinosaurs in the herd. Only a few, like Spikeplate, Gigantor & Juggernaut were not frightened & instantly knew what creature it was. Novas then was encountered by an angry mob of bull Triceratops. Although Novas was stronger than them combined, he had difficulty in trying to attack them. Novas tried to lunge at a Trike's throat, but missed & collapsed into a puddle of water, before he managed to get back to his feet. It was a matter of time before a loud voice was heard. Juggernaut finally came to the scene & gave a menacing growl. Novas then recognized who this creature was & then gave in a loud roar, meaning this was no business. Juggernaut gave another growl before he went into defense position. Novas then attacked with savage fury, scaring the dinosaurs in Juggernaut's herd, but Juggernaut was far from scared. Novas then chomped Juggernaut's super strong frill, but the Triceratops barely received a damage from Novas. Juggernaut then rammed Novas with his armored hide. Angered, Novas retaliated by trying to attack him by the belly, but Juggernaut was no easy prey. He then nearly jabbed Novas's leg, but the Omega Tyrannosaurus was quick enough to avoid that & then decided to lunge at his throat. However, Juggernaut quickly counterattacked by lunging his horns, directly at Novas's belly. Novas screamed in agony as his belly was slashed, but still, it didn't give him a serious injury. Novas then made an attack by trying to ram Juggernaut's belly & then dealing him the finishing blow, but still, Juggernaut retaliated with his horns. Novas then takes a wrong turn & instead bites Juggernaut's horn. The two dinosaurs then engage in a tug of war with Novas trying to free himself. He also had to prevent being jabbed by Juggernaut's nose horn which was as long as a Styracosaurus's. After two minutes, Both dinosaurs finally free themselves, but still, this wasn't the end. Novas almost managed to chomp down Juggernaut's hind leg, but still, The Triceratops attacked with his lethal horns. In the end, both dinosaurs backed down, ending with a tie. Novas roars furiously before running off to find another, easier meal, whereas Juggernaut takes a bit of a rest, until he is encountered by a smaller Trike. He was actually the son of Juggernaut & although he was 8 meters long & still a sub adult, he will grow to become a 12 meter bull & a fearsome & responsible leader. His name was Juggernaut Jr. as most scientists call him. Juggernaut Jr. called out to his father to continue moving with the herd. Juggernaut then gets up & makes a signal roar before he, his son & the rest of the herd move on.

Somewhere else, three mortal enemies would soon begin what could possibly be a very brutal, death defying battle. Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger have seen the battle between Novas & Juggernaut & were terrified by the fight. But with Zak near them, they though that with him, they would be safe against most threat. However, there was one greater threat behind. Dread waited patiently to make an attack. With his mate & children as backups, Dread was ready as he always was. He then darted towards Redback's family, & then made his attack. Upon seeing Dread, Redback immediately recognized who this dinosaur was & then had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback (From chapter 2 of A T. rex's Origin)_

Somewhere near, Redback's parent spot a river nearby. A Lambeosaurus was drinking there, but being alerted by a group of Tyrannosaurus, it raced out. The Rex's began to drink in order to consume their thirst. Redback was the only one to not drink as he was being suspicious. As the T. Rex kept drinking, a bubbling hole of water was seen, yet only Redback noticed. Then, it happened so quickly that it was impossible. A large, crocodile-like jaw emerged from the waters & quickly snatched 4 T. Rex infants with it's thick teeth & chomped them, killing them instantly. A wave of water snatched the remaining 6 infant Rex's. The jaws returned & snatched them up. Then, in a flash, a large, wicked hand with 3 horrifying claws emerged. A second arm also appeared & then fully revealed the skull of the monster. It's sail rose across the water, revealing a Spinosaurus that looked unusual. With scars & bruises all over it's body, especially at the eye, it was Dread.

The parent's, extremely outraged at all of their children's death except Redback attacked Dread with fury. Gaining the upper hand, the mother grabbed Dread's left arm, whereas the father took it's skull. However, Dread wasn't far from satisfied. It used it's right arm, to savagely slash Redback's mother at the neck, followed by another slash, this time at the father. Redback could only watch in horror as Dread was trashing around with his parents. Dread attacked the parents, by slashing, bashing & biting them with devastating results. Finally, Dread grabbed the mother by the back & threw her against the father, injuring them both severely. Redback, now too horrified to watch started to run to the forest for his life. The parents were unable to stand up & watched in terror as Dread approached them. Dread slashed the mother's throat with his claws, killing her instantly. The father then bit Dread's leg, injuring him. Enraged, Dread disposed the father by slashing his throat. Dread then roared in a bloodthirsty manner in victory.

_End of Flashback  
_

* * *

Redback then growled furiously & then made a loud screech, making Dread instantly know who this Tyrannosaurus was. He saw him running off before he murdered his parents in cold blood in the past. Determined to make a kill, Dread quickly darted towards Redback who was also running towards Dread in order to avenge the death of his parents. But before they could make an attack, Zak rammed Dread to a side, shocking Redback. Zak then roared angrily at Redback for doing something so foolish, & then warned him that he could be killed if he didn't come. The other tyrannosaur siblings then dragged Redback off. Zak & Dread then had an epic duel that lasted for several minutes. Zak tackled Dread by ramming his side. Furious, Dread then lashed out by using his claws, in an attempt to slash Zak's throat, but the intelligent Tarbosaurus was also a force to be reckoned with. Zak then tried to chomp onto Dread's arm, but the Spinosaurus was quick enough to dodge it & then slashed Zak at the stomach, making him roar in agony. Still strong enough, Zak attacked Dread & managed to knock him into a puddle of water. Dread roared in a bloodthirsty manner, demanding he wasn't satisfied. Both predators then clashed in a brutal brawl, & it seemed as if Zak was getting the upper hand. Zak managed to dodge most of Dread's attacks & retaliated by ramming him numerous times with force & managing to strip off ribbons of flesh from Dread. However, in the midst of the battle, an unknown force then rammed Zak. It was Dread's mate.

The smaller Spinosaurus then growled furiously at Zak & then attacked with fury. Now at a complete disadvantage, the tables were turned. Dread managed to attack Dread with savage fury while his mate then attacked unsuspected at the back. Redback & his siblings watched in horror as Zak was getting beaten brutally. Zak tried to attack Dread's mate, but however, Dread attacked quickly, injuring Zak further. Zak was then overpowered as he was helplessly attacked. Finally, Dread grabbed Zak's stomach by his jaws & then threw him viciously into a pool of water. Redback then watched in horror as he knew he was using the same skill he used to murder his parents. Zak laid there at the water, he knew there would be no one there to save him. His children were far too small to challenge Dread. Redback & his siblings watched in horror as Dread closed in for the final kill.

However, before Dread could make his final killing blow at Zak, He was surprised when he heard of a large, fearsome roar. Dread then turned around to see who it really was. There he was, standing at one side, waiting for his long, awaited match. Dread growled on who he was. This creature was 37 feet tall & was a 100 feet long. He also had a scar on his left eye, shocking Dread even further. It was Scarface.

Scarface then looked at his greatest rival with a loud, menacing growl. Dread then roared angrily, demanding that he was going to kill his prey until he had to come. Dread then without surprise, attacked with savage fury, giving Zak enough time to get up & escort Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger to safety inside some of the bushes, with Zak watching what would happen. Dread & Scarface engaged on an epic duel that lasted several minutes. Scarface attempted to chomp on Dread, whereas Dread retaliated by slashing with fury. Dread's mate also joined in the fight, in an attempt to kill the V. rex. Dread then grappled Scarface's neck & slashed it with his wicked claws, making the Vastatosaurus Rex scream in pain. However, Scarface then roared, for the loss of his left eye during his previous encounter & then charged. Scarface then tried to attack Dread's mate with his giant, thick tail, but however, it missed & instead hit Dread. Dread was knocked to a puddle of water, but soon got up & charged, attacking Scarface furiously with his claws. The battle then went gruesome as Scarface was slashed by Dread's mate & had a massive amount of blood gushing from her body. Dread also took the attacks with blood, injuries & bruises at the side. Dread's mate had a few blood on her body, but still continued their attack. The fight then ensured again which lasted for about 20 minutes until two Carnotaurus emerge out of nowhere. It was Dragbull & Bronx! Bronx surprise attacked Dread's mate & soon enough, Zak & his family were also stunned to see the results.

Dread's mate decided to fight the Carnotaurus Bros. whereas Dread was left to take care of Scarface. Dragbull leaped & rammed Dread's mate , knocking her to a puddle. Still, she wouldn't give up a fight. Bronx then charged & attacked at the front. Dread's mate then had a lot of difficulty trying to attack one of the brothers. Still, however, she refused to fight. Dragbull & Bronx then performed a tag-team attack & managed to break Dread's Mate's arm. She roared in pain & agony as she was hit. Meanwhile, Scarface & Dread brawled each other very brutally. Dread slashed at Scarface viciously with his giant claws & even attempted to attack him with his jaws. Scarface on the other had slammed Dread with his thick tail & missed every time he tried to bite. He was more successful at ramming him to numerous puddles.

As the battle continued, Spikeplate, Gigantor & his herd had also come across. They watched in vain as they could do nothing as there were not one, but two brutal battles. But however, before Spikeplate & his herd could even leave, he was encountered by a mysterious creature. It was a Tyrannosaurus rex, another one that was far from normal. This Tyrannosaurus was orange with grey stripes. It was 33 feet long & was also 100 feet (30 meters) long, just like Novas & Scarface. While it had no scars, This Tyrannosaurus rex had one thing that scared most scientists & dinosaurs on the island; a head that had giant, white patterns on his head, giving it a skull pattern that looks as if this is a nightmare. This was number 0010 & commonly referred by most scientists as "Skull Rex". This was Bull or Skull Rex, A Thrasher Tyrannosaurus, another altered Tyrannosaur species like Novas & the 10th dinosaur created by InGen.

* * *

**OMG! Longest chapter I have ever written! Anyway, be sure to rate, comment & favor me & the story. Also, the villain I mentioned on Spikeplate's flashback is Metroid's Ridley, Samus Aran's worst enemy. Anyway Thanks & be on the lookout for more Chapters & Dino Files ;)!**


	8. Clash of the Titans

**_Chapter 7 is up! In this new chapter, Spikeplate will have a battle against a Thrasher Tyrannosaurus named Bull,, Whereas The battle between Dread, Scarface, Dread's Mate, Dragbull & Bronx will continue though. Contains an O.C of Yoshi 2.1 at the end. For Now: ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_Clash of the Titans._

Bull was standing face-to-face with Spikeplate with huge growls. Spikeplate showed no fear & instead swung his tail around to show he wasn't going to back down. Standing behind Spikeplate was his herd & Gigantor. Without surprise, Bull roared before going in for an all-round attack. Spikeplate ran to the left & dodged Bull's fearsome bite. Bull retaliated by swinging his tail, but Spikeplate then attacked with his rams before delivering a fearsome attack with his jagged thagomizer. Bull then decided to take an attack by trying to bite Spikeplate's head, but he then counterattacked with his tail. Bull decided to attack Spikeplate by the side, knowing that the thagomizer could hit him, but he was willing to try. Bull then attacked & then managed to hit his head with Spikeplate, but didn't expect the spikes & scutes around Spikeplate's body. Bull then tried to flip Spikeplate to expose his vulnerable stomach, but still, the Stegosaurus was strong enough to resist. At this point, Bull almost managed to flip Spikeplate to expose his belly, but however, couldn't get to reach it as he was slashed by Spikeplate' s thagomizer. Bull roared in agony, but he still wouldn't back down. Bull then attacked furiously with his huge jaws, but Spikeplate was still too strong to be bitten & he just shrugged off the attacks & retaliated with his tail until Bull finally overcame his opponent. Bull managed grab a hold on Spikeplate's thick, strong plates & thenflipped him over to the side, revealing his vulnerable belly. But however, before Bull could get a good, finishing bite, he was surprised when he was suddenly attacked by an enormous force from behind.

Bull collapsed into a puddle of water & then he found out who attacked him. It was Gigantor! Bull then stood up & then roared, demanding a serious business. Bull then lashed out & then attacked Gigantor at the neck, managing to grapple it with his giant jaws. Although Gigantor howled in agony, he was strong enough to resist it & then swung his neck around, causing Bull to lose his focus & falling down to another puddle of water. From Spikeplate's herd, there was a dinosaur that was more than willing to fight. His name was Skyth, a Nothronychus. Skyth was 6.2 meters long, a little bit longer than other Nothronychus & had brown skin with purely white feathers. There was also a 7.5 meter long sub-adult Ankylosaurus. His name was Thorn. Thorn was a pale skin color with dark grey armor with large thorns of spikes jutting from his armor & a heavy tail club. If that wasn't enough, this Ankylosaur was also fast. He also had red markings on his cheeks. Thorn, like Skyth was also ready for a battle. While Gigantor fought against Bull with bravery, Spikeplate had enough time to get back to his feet. Around the same time, Skyth & Thorn had also come to the scene. It was now a 4-1 battle, but Bull wasn't going to give up that easily. Immediately, he lashed out at the four plant eaters. Gigantor rushed forward & made his attack by an attempt to stomp. While the stomp failed to crush Bull, the shock waves emitted by it was enough to make Bull trip to the ground. Thorn then ran as fast as he could for his attack. Although Bull managed to get back to his feet, he didn't expect Thorn to attack him by complete surprise. Bull felt his legs being slashed by a series of thorns before being whacked. Thorn rammed Bull with his sharp spikes & then made a club smashing combo. Infuriated, Bull roared viciously, demanding he is going to finish this business.

Bull decided to take his aim on Skyth, but soon realized he made a mistake. While smaller, Skyth was also a very strong opponent when in a battle. Bull tried to chomp Skyth down numerous times only to fail. Skyth attacked by a flurry of slashes before giving him another, more deadlier slash with both arms. Bull roared in agony but then attacked again. At this point, Gigantor attacked with his tail, like a Diplodocus. Gigantor then managed to ram Bull to the left, where Spikeplate then attacked with charges. Bull also fought back furiously, but with help from his followers, Spikeplate managed to finally overcome his opponent. Thorn rammed Bull again before once again hitting him with his tail club, followed by Skyth who slashed him numerous times, when Gigantor came in & then rammed him to a pool of water. Bull then attempted to attack Spikeplate, but the Stegosaurus was far more stronger & finally finished him of with a thagomizer lash, sending Bull right into Scarface's leg.

Scarface fell down, his face directly tumbling down towards a puddle of water. Scarface then stood up & roared furiously seeing Spikepate. Knowing that he was one who caused it, Scarface charged towards Spikeplate's herd with anger. Dread's Mate however, was easily being beaten by the Carnotaurus Bros. quite badly. Before Dragbull could finish off Dread's Mate, Bronx stops him, telling him that killing her would make no difference. Dread then encounters the Carnotaurs, but then decides to forfeit the match as it was enough. Dread's mate soon gets up & soon enough, her infants join up. Dread then growls before loudly roaring & leaving the flooded plains with his family. At the same time, Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger & Zak finally emerge from the trees & bushes, but were then encountered by Dragbull & Bronx. Bull then gets up, but now too exhausted to fight gives off a loud roar to Scarface & Spikeplate's herd before running off somewhere else. Zak stands below his children before giving a growl to the Carnotaur Bros. However, he was surprised to see that Dragbull & Bronx gave a soft roar to Zak, surprising him. The two then walk towards the juveniles. Redback growled preparing for a fight, but Bronx instead licked Redback before encountering Zak face to face. Dragbull then gives in a friendly roar, demanding that they were here to become friends. Zak then accepted the offer, but Redback was curious if they were to prey on him. Zak then tells the juveniles that it's okay & that point look at Scarface's battle against Spikeplate.

Scarface & Spikeplate engaged on an epic duel that lasted for several minutes. Scarface attempted to chomp Spikeplate's head, knowing that an attack on the head is certainly a fatal blow, but the Stegosaurus was also clever enough to dodge the attack. Spikeplate then lashed out his deadly thagomizer right into Scarface's face. Although injured, Scarface wouldn't give up. Scarface then lashed again only to get hit by Skyth's claws before being whacked by Thorn's club. Gigantor soon followed with a chest ram & Spikeplate soon lashed his tail right into Scarface's scar. Scarface screamed in howling agony as the the thagomizers stabbed right into Scarface's left eye socket. Scarface kept roaring as he felt terrible pain in his scar, blood dripping down very fast. Scarface then howled in anger before he ran off to the forest. Spikeplate then encountered The Carnotaur Bros. & Zak. Spikeplate gave a grunt before Juggernaut came in. Juggernaut then glared at Spikeplate before he gave an offer to join his herd. The rain finally stopped & by then, Juggernaut's herd had finally come. Spikeplate then gave a final roar to the theropods at the opposite before he & Juggernaut together with Spikeplate's herd join up & finally leave. Dragbull & Bronx then decide to leave to the forest, but not before telling Zak they would meet again by giving off a signal roar. Zak then decides to take the kids to the plains where the sauropods are thriving.

Somewhere not far, a predator watched ever closely at the groups. This carnosaur was 71 feet long & weighed over 17 tonnes. It was Sigma, A mutated Saurophaganax. Sigma was mostly grey with dark red stripes over his body & possessed giant razor sharp teeth. Sigma then gave in a loud screech before heading out to find a prey.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 7 done! Note that I would need Yoshi 2.1's permission to make an Origin chapter about Sigma & Dagger (I won't talk about what creature Dagger is, It's top secret). Anyway, be sure to comment, rate & favor me & the story. Yoshi 2.1, Thank You for your patience & inspiring me to make a FanFiction. Thank you & God Bless ;)!**


	9. Sigma's Origin

**_Here's chapter 8! In this one, we will see an origin chapter from an O.C from none other than a great friend of mine named Yoshi 2.1. The character we will focus on is a mutated Saurophaganax named Sigma. Warning: This chapter will contain some swearing so viewer discretion is advised to people less than 10 years old. Anyway, ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Sigma's Origin._

Footsteps can be heard near the corridor. A scientist was standing on a corner, waiting for his boss to appear. Eventually, an old man with a white beard & with a cane with an amber on the top appeared. He was none other than the billionaire founder of InGen & creator of the world famous Jurassic Park. His name was none other than John Parker Hammond (b. 14 March, 1928).

"Greetings Dr. Manny Jim, it's such an honor to meet such an incredible scientist as you are", Hammond introduced with such dignity. "You are very welcome Mr. Hammond", Dr. Jim replied back. The two scientists then start walking across the corridors until they reached a door. "Ready boss?", Dr. Jim asked. "I'm just as ready as you are Manny", Hammond answered. Dr. Jim then opened the door to reveal some people working on some supercomputers & a massive amount of eggs. At the front however was an even more spectacular sight; A large carnosaur with grey skin with red stripes embedded at the center wrapped with large chains, but these chains were not ordinary. These chains were highly reinforced & extremely powerful, & if that wasn't bad enough, they were packed with 12,000 electrical volts. At the glass were letters that were clearly marked 0126 Sigma.

Hammond then touched the glass with his bare hand before asking a scientist "What species is this dinosaur?" before being answered by a male scientist working on one of the supercomputers. The scientist answered "Mr. Hammond, this is a Saurophaganax maximus, also known as "Lizard Eating Master". It's a large carnivore at Late Jurassic North America. It was one of the several carnivores at Jurassic Colorado with Allosaurus, Torvosaurus, Ceratosaurus e.t.c. The name of the dinosaur is Sigma & is a male". Hammond then asked another question "At what time will this Saurophaganax be created?". Another scientist answered "This creature would be ready in about 2". But however, he never got the chance to finish. Before he could finish his sentence, a loud growl was heard from the glass container. To the sheer horror of the scientists & Hammond, the Saurophaganax started moving it's arms with sheer force. "Oh my god, Sigma's about to escape! Quickly, set the electrical volts to 12,000!", a scientist panicked. One of the scientists had managed to activate the electrical power to 12,000, but Sigma (The Saurophaganax) still struggled to break free of it's bondage. Then, in a flash, Sigma finally managed to tear through one of the chains by it's arm. It then freed it's other arm before finally freeing it's whole body. Sigma roared in savage fury & broke through the glass, giving in another roar. "Run!", a scientist screamed as he began running away. However, Sigma wouldn't give a chance to escape that easily. Sigma managed to grab the scientist by it's claws & started to brutally attack him. The caught scientist screamed in horrible agony as he tried to break free, but to no avail. The scientist shrieked one last time before he was disemboweled & eaten alive by the vicious predator. The other scientists, including Hammond & Dr. Jim started running into the corridors for survival. Sigma was happening to chase a scientist when his path was blocked by a guard holding a heavy machine gun. "Going somewhere asshole? Well, you wish is granted!", the guard roared fiercely as he began shooting to no end. Sigma, however shook the bullets as mere hits & quickly rushed towards the guard with amazing speed. Oh fuck!", the guard muttered one last time before he was violently grabbed by Sigma's vicious jaws! The guard screamed in howling agony as he was being shaken violently. Sigma's razor sharp teeth also took in the turn for making things more gorier & worse. The guard screamed one last time before he was dropped to the ground, dead. Sigma simply took a couple of huge bites before darting off.

Soon enough, Sigma escaped the lab facility via emergency exit. Upon escaping, he found himself on an InGen town, with a lot of guards surrounding him. "Hope you can try to eat this you fucking bastard!", a guard roared before he & the other guards unleashed a massive horde of machine gun blasts right into Sigma. However, Sigma's temper began to kick in & soon enough, he started to attack with savage brutality. The guard leader finally came to the scene with a dangerous looking missile launcher on his arms. "Try this on for size, you motherfucking lizard creep!", The guard leader roared before he shot a missile. Sigma was eventually able to avoid the devastating missile which soon hit the ground, creating a mid-sized explosion. With fury, Sigma attacked all of the guards, killing them all with different methods of brutality, like slashing with his vicious claws or chomping them with his saw flesh ripping teeth, before turning towards the guard leader who then roared in anger "You fucking asshole! You've killed all of my favorite comrades, & now it's time for you to PAY!", before he shot a missile at Sigma who swiftly dodged the missile easily. Angered, the guard leader resorted to firing multiple missiles, but it still didn't work. Sigma finally managed to knock the guard leader to the ground & Sigma pinned him back with his strong feet. "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!", the guard leader screamed his last before his head was grabbed & he was shaken violently to death by Sigma's strong jaws & razor slicing teeth.

Back at the laboratory, John Hammond confronted Manny Jim in a furious manner. "How dare you try to over-exaggerate that dinosaur! Ever since we finished making up mutated dinosaurs caused by chaos, we vowed never to make an exaggerated or a mutant dinosaur EVER AGAIN!", Hammond roared. "John, i'm very sorry, we didn't even attempt to make it up" Dr. Jim explained. "I don't care what you say, you are no longer associated with InGen any longer!", John replied back. Jim was shocked to hear what John Hammond said & then replied WHAT!?". John finished the talk by furiously roaring "You're FIRED!". Dr. Manny Jim then looked down in deep sadness & left the room, never to return to Isla Sorna. John then sat down on a chair & sighed with depression.

Sigma on the other hand has made his way into the jungle. Seeing a Camptosaurus grazing alone, Sigma then crept slowly in order to get a good strike. As Sigma ever crept slowly towards the ornithopod, the Camptosaur still couldn't recognize what was happening. Then, in a flash, Sigma grabbed the Camptosaur by the throat & started sinking his razor sharp teeth into the poor dinosaur. The Camptosaurus howled it's last as the helpless dinosaur soon fell to the ground dead. Sigma then took some huge bites on the dead dinosaur before it left it's prize. It would soon make it's way to the Rocky Badlands.

Standing on a rocky cliff overlooking lots of herbivores dinosaurs, Sigma roared in triumph declaring that a new menace has finally arrived at Isla Sorna.

* * *

**Here's chapter 8. Anyway, this is for you Yoshi 2.1 & thanks for allowing me to use your permission. Anyway for the other people, be sure to rate, make a comment & most importantly, favor me & the story. Anyway, thanks & good luck to you guys as well :)!**


	10. Dino File 4

**Well, here Dino Files 4! This one will be even longer than the previous & will be immediately followed by a new series of Dino Files named Chaos Files. Chaos Files are Dino Files that are focused on mutated or fusion dinosaurs. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 4.**_

**Carnotaurus sasteri**

_Meaning: Meat Eating bull_  
_Length: 7.5-8 meters (24.5-26 feet long)_  
_Height: 3 meters (10 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (75 Mya)_

_Info:_

Carnotaurus is a very mildly famous dinosaur best known for three things: Very puny arms that were far more smaller than T. rex's, two horns on it's short, deep skull & incredible bony scutes embedded on it's back. Although Carnotaurus had a small head compared to other theropods, they were still fierce predators, taking down sauropods like Saltasaurus with relative ease. Some scientists claim that the horns were used in mating seasons & they were obviously not much brutal compared to carnosaurs & tyrannosaurs. But like tyrannosaurs, Carnotaurus (Like many of the Abelisaur family tree) mate for life & are very territorial & protective of their kind. In Isla Sorna, frog tampering caused the Carnotaurus to possess the ability to camouflage in any habitat, making these dinosaurs far more than a ferocious hunter. Scientists were also shocked when they discovered that Carnotaurus can reach speeds of 45 mph while running despite their size. They mostly hunt medium sized ornithopods, especially Camptosaurus alone, but will gang up to 8-10 to hunt giant sauropods like Camarasaurus. They are also close friends with a fellow Abelisaur Rugops that live in the Marshlands & would often gang up to attack prey. Carnotaurus prefer dense, boreal forest & are dinosaurs that are a force to be reckoned with if threatened or territorial.

* * *

**_Saurophaganax Maximus_  
**

_Meaning: Lizard Eating Master  
Length: 12-13 meters (40-43 feet long)  
Height: 3.2 meters (10 feet tall)  
Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Late Jurassic (151 Mya)_

_Info:_

Saurophaganax is the largest theropod in Late Jurassic North America, bigger than even Allosaurus in size. Saurophaganax is a very powerful hunter possessing the ribbon stripping razor sharp teeth & the special axe-jaw attack to inflict heavy damage & shock wave to it's victims. If that wasn't bad enough it was also quite agile & fast, reaching up speeds of 30 mph. Many scientists are confused about this dinosaur who sometimes call it Allosaurus by mistake. Some scientists even consider this a bigger specimen of Allosaurus. But however, Saurophaganax is different enough to have it's own name & was the absolute top predator of it's days in Jurassic Colorado & Utah. In Isla Sorna, Saurophaganax are one of the most powerful predators of the island & like Charcharadontosaurus, consider themselves rivals of Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus & many other theropods & do not mate for life, unlike most dinosaurs & carnosaurs. Typically, Saurophaganax preys on medium sized ornithopods, but for a challenge, they would also prey on ceratopsians, ankylosaurs & stegosaurs & quite rarely, the largest of Sauropods. Saurophaganax make their homes on the plains, the foothills of Mount Brach & the forests where they catch their prey. They also like to make their home on the InGen facilities scattered throughout Isla Sorna.

* * *

**_Camptosaurus dispar_**

_Meaning: Flexible/Bent lizard  
Length: 5-6 meters (18-20 feet long)  
Height: 1.5 (4 feet tall)  
Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Jurassic (155-150 Mya)_

_Info:_

A not that popular dinosaur around the world, Camptosaurus has a record in Isla Sorna for being one of the most abundant dinosaurs in the island, as they have been seen on every part of it, either alone, in pairs or in herds, both small & large. Camptosaurus while found in North American regions like Colorado, Utah & Wyoming is also known to be found in European states like England & Belgium. Nonetheless, Camptosaurus are very peaceful dinosaurs which spend no time in co-existing with other dinosaurs. While they can walk on four legs, they are better suited in running with two. Scientists have predicted that Camptosaurus can run at a maximum of 47 mph. They are also very specialized feeders, being able to stand up with two legs & feed on twigs & leaves on trees. When in danger, Camptosaurus would start running, which mainly results in theropods unable to chase the nimble dinosaur. However, many carnivores including carnosaurs & tyrannosaurs have found a way to kill a Camptosaur by ambushing it without noise. Camptosaurus's favorite food are twigs & other types of plants on trees, but they also seem to enjoy fruits that grow around the island, ferns, cycads & small shrubs. Camptosaurus like to live within huge herds, where the massive amount of dinosaurs heavily guard the young, old, weak, injured & defenseless.

* * *

**Dryosaurus altus**

_Meaning: Oak Lizard_  
_Length: 2-3 meters (6-10 feet long)_  
_Height: 1 meters (3 feet tall)  
__Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Jurassic (155-145 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Dryosaurs is yet, another very common dinosaur on Isla Sorna. Dryosaurus, unlike Camptosaurus was not avaliable in Europe, but like it, was also a very common dinosaur in the Morrison Formation, having been found at Colorado & Utah. Dryosaurus were very common dinosaurs in Late Jurassic North America & were common & favorite prey to some carnivores, especially Ceratosaurus. Dryosaurus wander around the landscape, searching for whatever they want, from food to mates to eventually evolution. In Isla Sorna, Dryosaurus are one of the most common dinosaurs of the island, like Camptosaurus having been found on every corner of it. They live at the forests where they are preyed by hordes of meat-eaters large & small. Dryosaurus main food resources come from the forest where they eat fruits, shrubs, cycads & fallen twigs, a common favorite. Dryosaurus always come from a flock of 15, but however, there can be as many as 500 Dryosaurs in a huge herd. They are very social dinosaurs & would often join up with any herbivore herd whatsoever. InGen has cloned many specimen of Dryosaurus, & have conducted that with their strong legs, they could reach up to 52 mph, a very quick dinosaur. As a defense, Dryosaurus would sprint as fast as it could, fast enough to outrace most dinosaurs, who find ambushing a more suitable habit of catching it.

* * *

**Ceratosaurus nasicornis**

_Meaning: Horned Lizard  
__Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet long)  
__Height: 2.5 meters (7 feet long)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
__Period: Late Jurassic (153-148 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Another very mildly popular dinosaur in the world, Ceratosaurus is also the second most common Jurassic North American dinosaur, next to the more graceful & deadly Allosaurus. Ceratosaurus nasicornis is known in many parts of the Morrison Formation like Colorado & Utah, but however, two species named Ceratosaurus magnicornis & Ceratosaurus dentisulcatus. C. magnicornis had a slightly rounder horn than C. nasicornis, otherwise it was highly similar, & C. dentisulcatus was larger at 7 meters, more derived & with an unknown horn shape. Nonetheless, Ceratosaurus was still a very dangerous predator. With a strong skull packed with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth for slicing off flesh for wounding & eating, strong, slender legs, strong, yet still short arms & a vicious appetite, Ceratosaurus is a dinosaur to be faced with fear. Ceratosaurus mainly preyed on small herbivores like Dryosaurus, but if in groups of 3-4, would challenge more stronger prey like Camptosaurus & Stegosaurus. In Isla Sorna, Ceratosaurus are common dinosaurs found in the forests & the Marshlands. Ceratosaurus still prey on Dryosaurus, Stegosaurus & Camptosaurus, but however, has also taken a liking for hadrosaurs, small ceratopsians & ankylosaurs. Like many dinosaurs, Ceratosaurus mate for life & are very ferocious defenders when it comes to defending their young or territory. According to InGen scientists, Ceratosaurus could reach speeds of 37 mph, a fast dinosaur for it's size. They also have a good hunting range & when food sources are depleted, they would wollow herbivore herds to attain a new one & are very social theropods.

* * *

**& Here was my new attempt on my Dino Files! Anyway, be sure to rate, comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, thanks :)!**


	11. Chaos File 1

**Greetings fellow friends & lads, here's a new type of Dino File which I like to call "Chaos Files"!. These special files contain Hybrid & genetically enhanced dinosaurs, fan-Made dinosaurs by Hellraptor (A DeviantArt member) creatures from Skull Island & Even fan made dinosaur by me. Sorry guys, but there will only be one Dinosaur in this file, but next time, I guarantee that there will be more in the next. Anyway, here we Go!  
**

* * *

**Chaos Files Pt. 1**

**Tyrannosaurus rex (Omega)**

_Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King  
Length: 30 meters (100 feet) long  
Height: 12 meters (40 feet) long  
Diet: Carnivore  
Special Attributes: Jaw power enhanced to 25,000 PhS, Increased speed, high intelligence, increased power, no longer vision based movement, eyesight increased to near human like & uncontrollable appetite.  
_

_Info.  
_

InGen originally wanted to create bio-enhanced dinosaurs with increased power, speed, agility & intelligence. While InGen has failed this project due to the dinosaurs having gone berserk & having killed numerous workers & many of them having been killed, there are some that still lurk in the forests of Isla Sorna. One of them is one of the most powerful dinosaurs InGen ever created; The Omega Tyrannosaurus rex. The Omega Tyrannosaurus was originally going to be a orange with blue & black striped & spotted, but D.N.A tampering had resulted in turning this killer purely black with blood red eyes, something InGen did not intend to make. The Omega Rex was also the first dinosaur InGen ever created & was given the code name, Novas. Ever since Novas escaped with a lot of fatalities being caused by him, no one has seen him to this date. The Omega Rex was as a result, deemed a failure & we then attempted to clone a Thrasher, but we failed again to see the drastic results. but Novas must drink & eat as much as he could in order to survive to see the next day, & as a result, scientists have seen that Novas was eating plants to survive. Novas also has a prolonged lifespan; he can live for a 100 years & has enhanced hearing. He would come across & eat anything he encounters, even if it means another Tyrannosaurus. Novas becomes enraged of he doesn't find food quickly & thus would go on a unstoppable rampage. There have been more than 10 attempts on Novas & all of them failed. Every time, hunters are unable to find him or encounter him & not survive to see another day. InGen admitted their mistake as they made too many upgrades to the bio-enhanced Tyrannosaurus. Right now, it is currently unknown if Novas is still alive & lurking around Isla Sorna or he has been killed by an even greater rival.

* * *

**There you go. Sorry iv'e tried hard, I know this is a weak attempt, but please, no harsh comments. Any way, be there to rate, make a comment & favor this story, along with me. Anyway, thanks & good luck to you fellow FanFiction members.**


	12. Chaos Effect

**_Here's Chapter 9! In this new chapter, we will see some new dinosaurs, all from The Jurassic Park toyline, Chaos Effect. We will introduce you to some familiar dinosaurs & new ones. Also, the secret why Klaw the raptor can fly will be revealed! Anyway, Yoshi 2.1's O.C's Sid, Axel & Dagger will be used & this is a very special tribute to Deviant-Art member Hellraptor. Hellraptor, than you so much for these animals, I hope you could enjoy it. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_Chaos Effect_

Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger & Zak were walking towards the plains. After some days, the rain had finally stopped & everything was back to normal. There was no interference, there was just peace. Dread has since not threatened to attack, as well as Scarface, Novas & Bull. Zak was watching over his children with great care & patience & eventually decided to let them play for fun. The T. rex oddballs happily agreed & started playing Hide-&-Seek. Zak then decided to lie down & have good nap to restore his energy. However, when Zak was peacefully laid down, he heard a roar. The oddballs then became frightened & then hid inside the cycads. Immediately, Zak turned around to find himself face-to-face with a pair of Ceratosaurus.

Zak then stood up ominously & stared at both Ceratosaurs. Zak however, was not on the mood to fight, due to the fact he could kill these carnivores with ease. Zak then gave in a soft roar, but then, he heard another roar, one that was even louder. The Ceratosaurs then ran to the direction where the roar was heard & then, another Ceratosaurus popped out. Zak was shocked to see the third, bigger Ceratosaur. This Ceratosaurus was dark green, in contrast to the usual red head with a lighter grey body the two other Ceratosaurs & the others are & quite strangely, he has two nose horns, the higher one being at the front, & was 12 meters (40 feet long). His name was Sid.

Sid gave in a menacing growl, demanding he was on a territorial behavior. Zak did not back down, but however, he growled back, telling him that he was refusing to fight. Sid then gave a loud roar, which Zak then retaliated by growling back before walking away. Zak then afterwards, gives off a howling signal, which alerts his children to come to him. Sid then approaches the two smaller Ceratosaurs, who are actually his younger brothers & sniffs them at every body part before leaving off.

However, somewhere, there was a dinosaur watching everything from the conifers. This particular dinosaur was a Carcharadontosaurus, & he wasn't one that was to be messed around with. He was mostly grey with black patterns all over him. His name was Axel, a carnosaur that was one of the most dangerous of his kind. He was 18 meters (60 feet) long & had a mouthful of ribbon-stripping flesh. Axel licked his teeth from the inside & then growled furiously, demanding that he was on a food business. He then left the conifers to the mainland.

Somewhere else, there was another dinosaur, one that was so unusual, it puzzled many of the InGen scientists. He too was a theropod, but was difficult to classify as this dinosaur had features of carnosaurs, tyrannosaurs, spinosaurs & mainraptorians. This dinosaur was green above & entirely white underneath, with a giant red spot at his middle back. He had the arms of a Spinosaurus, the second, retractable claw & intelligence of a Velociraptor, the razor sharp teeth of an Allosaurus, the body, legs & tail of a Tyrannosaurus & a head that appears to be a cross of an Allosaurus & a Tyrannosaurus. His name was Dagger, a dinosaur that has yet to have a classified name. Originally, John Hammond ordered this creature to be killed as a result of "Chaos Effect", but like many, he managed to escape to Isla Sorna. Dagger then left the bushes where he was & started to wander at the mainlands for some exercise.

Meanwhile, Zak & his children confront an old, abandoned facility at the plains. Curious, Redback ventures into the building, followed by Zak & his siblings. Upon entering, they were shocked to discover what there actually was in the facility. Dead bodies, both dinosaurs & humans & both fresh & rotten littered the hallways & rooms. Despite there being a massive amount of food, the family refuse to eat anything, knowing that many of the corpses contain very deadly diseases. When they entered more rooms, Zak became more shocked as he saw some of the containment chambers. There, in the containment chambers were dinosaurs that were either bio-engineered, hybrids or genetically enhanced. Some of the specimens have died being created & Zak kept watching when he saw something that reminded him of something. Zak saw a raptor specimen that was written Velociraptoryx. What really surprised Zak was that the dead Velociraptoryx specimen was completely covered with grey feathers & beautiful golden plumages. Zak then came to realize that the raptor he encountered, Klaw was not a Velociraptor, it was a Velociraptor that was infused with Archaeopteryx D.N.A, resulting in a mutant dinosaur. Zak then decided to leave the room until he heard of a barking, which sounded familiar to him.

Zak then decided to follow the trail, encountering numerous dead bodies of guards & scientists with a massive gush of blood all over the walls & floor. After walking on the blood hallways for approximately 5 minutes, Zak finds Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger on a gigantic room. There were giant, wrecked supercomputers, littering corpses of guards & scientists. But at the center surprised them very much; An extremely enormous, destroyed containment chamber with shards of broken glass over it. Maverick then encounters a piece of glass that read 0001 Novas. The five tyrannosaurs then start sniffing at the air before standing at a destroyed door. Zak then leads his children to the hole & eventually it lead to an InGen laboratory. There, Zak was surprised to see a dinosaur who was standing right ahead of the Tyrannosaur Family. This dinosaur was green above & white below & had the arms & claws of a Spinosaurus, the second retractable claw of a Velociraptor, the teeth of an Allosaurus, the legs, body & tail of a Tyrannosaurus & a head that looked like a cross between an Allosaurus & Tyrannosaurus. In actuality, Zak & the tyrannosaur oddballs were standing face-to-face with Dagger.

* * *

**Here you go! Anyway, give me a feedback if you want to know what would happen in the next chapter. Anyway, be there to rate, make & comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, thanks & good luck to you fellow FanFiction member :)!**


	13. Chaos Mutation: Sharktooth

**_Here's Chapter 10! In this chapter, see for yourself what will happen after the previous chap. Anyway, we will be introduced to a Chaos Effect dinosaur from none other than Hellraptor! Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_Chaos Mutation: Sharktooth_

Zak glared at Dagger for quite some time before giving a roar. Dagger however glared back, but however, he refused to fight. Zak then roared back, demanding that he was there to harm his children & attacked. However, Dagger retaliated & attacked Zak with his arms, managing to slash the Tarbosaurus's side. Nonetheless, Zak then attacked with his powerful jaws, but Dagger fought back with his lethal jaws. Zak managed to slam Dagger's head with his tail, but that didn't stop Dagger from getting hut, although he did flinch a little. Dagger then headbutted Zak & then smacked him with his thick, strong tail.

Dagger finally grabbed Zak by the stomach & threw him right into a supercomputer, shocking Redback & his siblings. Zak struggled to get up, but then, Dagger then ominously approached him. He then licked his face before turning to his children. Zak tried to protect his children, but since he was fallen down, he couldn't help. Dagger then gave a slight growl before walking off. Zak finally manages to get back to his feet & then sniffed at his children before giving them a signal to follow him to the direction where Dagger went. Eventually, they make it out onto an InGen town.

Zak then sniffed at the air, checking for surroundings. He saw rotten dead bodies, scattered skeletons & a destroyed helicopter with a gigantic bite mark at the tail. Zak took a closer examination at the bite & assumed that it was caused by a tyrannosaur. Zak then looked around the town, finding out that the place is nothing more than a barren town with death littering all over it. Zak, knowing that something is not right there tells his children to leave the facility. Redback then playfully growls at his siblings before following Zak. Zak managed to find a way out of the facility via a rusted, destroyed gate. Soon enough, they were blocked by a lake. Zak then found a metal bridge to cross, but before they crossed, a giant jaw appeared out of nowhere & almost snatched Amelia. Amelia barely managed to survive by quickly swerving to the left, dodging it in time. Soon enough, the attacker revealed it's snout, revealing the fact it was a Sarcosuchus. But however, this Sarcosuchus was tan colored with a grey hide. This was one of the most powerful animals to swim on Isla Sorna: Clamp Jaw the Sarcosuchus.

Clamp Jaw decided to swim back to shore in order to confront Zak directly. Clamp Jaw growled & then roared furiously demanding that the tyrannosaurs were invading his territory, but however, Zak nodded his head & gave a soft growl, demanding that he was refusing to fight, before alerting his children to leave to the other area. Furious, Clamp Jaw opened his giant mouth wide attacked them unsuspected. While the tyrannosaur oddballs were shocked & were unable to react, Zak turned around & headbutted him with his strong head. Clamp Jaw fell to the lake, but then came out & then surprisingly, for a crocodile, recovered & darted quite fast (25 mph) & retaliated. Zak however was able to fight Clamp Jaw for several minutes. Zak managed to flip the over sized Sarcosuchus & prepared for the fatal attack to the belly, but surprisingly, Clamp Jaw managed to get back to his feet & then attacked Zak with his giant jaws. Zak however still managed to dodge them & fight him back with his own jaws. The battle continued when something unexpected happened. A loud roar was heard. The tyrannosaur oddballs became frightened, but Clamp Jaw simply darted back into the lake & swam away. Zak became confused & then sniffed at the air to sense the surroundings, but was then surprised to see when a huge predator came out bursting from the conifers. This predator wasn't an ordinary predator at all. This carnivore had the head, body, legs, tail & the super strong jaws of a Tyrannosaurus, but however, it had the arms, the wicked claws & the teeth of a Giganotosaurus, but what really made this creature really bizarre was that it had what appears to be a fin hump at it's back & a giant fin at it's tail, like a Great White Shark, or so it seems. It's skin was watery blue with black diamond spots around it's body & purple stripes on it's belly. This creature is the combination of Tyrannosaurus, Giganotosaurus & the super-shark Carcharodon Megalodon, the pinnacle of a predator adapted to living & hunting at the depths of the ocean & one of the most powerful & bloodthirsty Chaos Effect mutant dinosaur InGen ever created; A Megalodontosaurus or 0020 Sharktooth.

Sharktooth took a weird & menacing glare at Zak & his siblings before giving in a very ear-shattering roar, one that was enough to make the water rumble. Zak then roared fiercely, defending his adopted offspring before lashing out to attack. Zak attempted to use his bone shattering teeth to defeat the horribly mutated dinosaur, but Sharktooth was way beyond powerful. Sharktooth managed to slash Zak with his deadly claws, but Zak wouldn't give up a fight that easily. Zak then whacked Sharktooth with his thick, muscular tail & knocked him to the bridge, but Sharktooth quickly recovered & slammed his thick tail right into Zak's head, disabling him. Sharktooth then rammed Zak before giving him another slash at the head. But however, Zak was already getting started. The enraged Tarbosaurus then went offensive as he viciously rammed his thick, strong skull right into Sharktooth's & then slammed his tail right into his head several times before delivering him a devastating bite to the throat. Sharktooth gasped as he breathed for oxygen, but Zak wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible. He then let go, where Sharktooth attempted to attack again, but Zak was quick enough to grab the Megalodontosaurus by it's belly & then throw him into the lake.

Zak then breathed after the battle & then saw his offspring right near him. Zak then decides to let him follow him & they continue to walk towards the other end of the bridge. By the time they finally reached to the other side, Zak decides to let the oddballs play for fun, but then, something unexpected happened out of nowhere. A gigantic arm appeared from nowhere & then slowly raised itself as it revealed who it actually was. Zak was horrified to see that Sharktooth had returned, & this time he was very, VERY angry! Sharktooth immediately attacked with brutal fury & Zak was unable to react in time as he was caught. Sharktooth then assaulted him by brutally slashing him relentlessly & then slamming his tail. Sharktooth then managed to overcome his opponent very easily. He managed to disable the Tarbosaurus by slamming his head with his own & then grabbing him & throwing him to the conifers. Zak roared in pain & anger, but however, he was unable to react in time as Sharktooth ominously approached him for the final blow. The oddballs, especially Redback was shocked to see what would happen next. But however, Jagger noticed something rushing from the bushes. Sharktooth raised his head up & then prepared to deal the fatal blow when suddenly he was pushed by an unknown force.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is finally done. Stay tuned for who this mysterious creature might be in the next chapter. Anyway, for a quick notice to you guys, i'm gonna finish this story in about 12 chapters before ****Christmas, but don't worry, we will continue in the third of the five installments. Anyway, be sure to rate, comment & especially, favour me & the story. Anyway, thanks for your help :)!**


	14. Enemies to Friends

**_Here it is, The penultimate chapter of the story! In this, the mysterious attacker joins Zak in the battle against Sharktooth. Who will win? Read more to find out! Note: I will finish this story before Christmas._**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Enemies to Friends_

Sharktooth was hit so hard that he was forced to drop back deep into the lake. The mysterious creature then revealed itself, green skin above with a white belly & a giant red spot at his middle back. He had the arms of a Spinosaurus, the second, retractable toe of a Velociraptor, the razor sharp teeth of an Allosaurus, the body, legs & tail of a Tyrannosaurus & a head that was a mix between an Allosaurus & a Tyrannosaurus. Zak was nearly eye-widened on who his saviour actually was. It was Dagger! Dagger then approached Zak who then got up & then took a slight glare at him, but Zak was not frightened. Instead, Zak then returned the favour by sniffing at him. Suddenly, Sharktooth came back from the watery depths, & he was certainly not happy about it. He then roared in a vicious manner & then prepared himself for battle when he swerved his arms to the right. Immediately, Zak & Dagger then roared back before they went into battle positions.

Soon after all three dinosaurs went into battle positions, Sharktooth started to circle around Dagger & Zak before giving them ferocious growls. Then, the Megalodontosaurus started roaring before darting of at high speeds preparing to attack. Zak & Dagger wasted no time in retaliating at they also ran towards. Dagger was the first to attack by smacking his tail into Sharktooth's head, but however, Sharktooth retaliated by attacking Dagger with his ferocious arms. Although slashed, Dagger then used his arms to attack Sharktooth, hitting him square on. Soon enough Zak also joined in & managed to headbutt Sharktooth's side, giving Dagger enough time to double ram Sharktooth to the edge of a lake. Sharktooth was losing his balance, but then, to his sheer surprise, Zak came out of nowhere & headbutted Sharktooth one last time before sending him into the water again. Dagger then took a close look at the lake before sniffing at it. Then suddenly, to his & Zak's horror, Sharktooth emerged from nowhere, managed to grab Dagger's head with his arms & started dragging him to the lake. Dagger fought bravely to break free, but it was no use. Eventually, Dagger was thrown into the water.

Deep inside the water, Dagger found himself being attacked viciously by Sharktooth, who was actually unseen. Dagger also tried to fight back with his tail & his jaws, but however, he was unable to get a hold of Sharktooth. Eventually Dagger found himself slashed at the stomach & was grabbed. Trying to break free, Dagger kicked Sharktooth's face & then managed to get a hold of it's stomach. Dagger then knocked Sharktooth to the surface & then, Sharktooth found himself being banged by the underside of the bridge, disabling him. Having a chance, Dagger then managed to attack Sharktooth even further & then after a long lasting tug-of-war, Dagger manages to throw Sharktooth to the shore.

Sharktooth groaned as he stood up, but was then, again surprised when Zak came out of nowhere & charged, knocking Sharktooth off balance again. Zak then whacked his tail at the Megalodontosaurus's head, making him dizzy, but he soon recovered. Soon enough, Dagger also came to the scene & both managed to tag-team for a combo attack. Dagger managed to headbutt Sharktooth while Zak swatted his tail right into him. Dagger then ominous;y stood up & then slashed at Sharktooth's face, causing him to bleed heavily. Sharktooth then decided that it was enough. With full rage, he attacked Zak & managed to knock him off the battlefield into the confers of the forest. He then viciously attacked Dagger with his hooked claws. Dagger then retaliated by using his wicked sharp teeth & claws. Both dinosaurs had a brutal battle for some minutes until Zak came in again. Zak managed to ram Sharktooth before using his tail to whack him & then take a large bite on his stomach. Eventually, Zak tore off a portion of flesh & then again rammed Sharktooth onto the bridge.

Sharktooth groaned in pain, but still, that wouldn't make him give up. He then charged again & then fought Zak in a battle until Dagger managed to take the hit by ambushing Sharktooth from behind & then grabbing his shark like tail with his jaws. Sharktooth then struggled to free itself, but Zak however, then swung his head around, causing Sharktooth to roar in pain & then after letting go, Zak then attacked with a forceful headbutt. The battle finally ended when Dagger managed to slash very hark at the jaw, causing Sharktooth to produce a scar on his right jaw.

Sharktooth roared in pain & then, after regaining control over himself, finally went near the watery lake, but however, before going in, Sharktooth let out a very vicious roar, demanding that this is not the last of him. He then leaped, crashed into the lake with a thud & then swam away to a nearby river, connecting the lake. Zak & Dagger then confront each other with soft glares at each sides. At the same time, the tyrannosaur oddballs scamper out of the bushes where they were watching the battle this whole time. Dagger then approached the oddballs & then sniffed at them, signalling a friendship between the five. Afterwards, Zak, feeling guilty that he attacked Dagger forgives him, as he thought that he was trying to attack his children. Dagger eventually agrees & after that, they then muzzled each other, signalling the fact that two great enemies have now become very tight friends. Suddenly, Dagger starts walking away to a nearby forest at the East, but not before giving a friendly growl, alerting Zak & the oddballs that he will be back. Afterwards, Redback then convinces Zak to move on, as he said years ago. Zak however, gave a happy growl & then afterwards, Zak & the tyrannosaur oddballs start going North of the forest, meaning that they are going to explore more of the secrets of Isla Sorna.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is now officially finally done. Anyway, get ready for the final chapter of A T. rex's Life before we move into the next of the five planned series of A T. rex's Journey. Anyway, be there to rate, write a review & favor me & this story. Anyway, thanks & good luck to you fellow FanFiction readers ;)!**


	15. Into the North

**_This is it folks! After waiting from September all the way to this day, I give you the Final Chapter of A T. rex's Life! In this Chapter, Redback, his sibling & Zak now venture towards the North. Anyway, get your popcorn's ready & get ready to ENJOY! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_Into the North_

The conifers of the thick forests of Isla Sorna are as challenging as always. While there are numerous herbivores, large & small, there were also home to all sorts of predators. Deep inside the jungle, Zak & the oddballs were travelling at the dense woodlands in search for the far north. Zak then encountered an Edmontosaurus. Taking full surprise, Zak sneaked, camouflaged from behind & then ambushed bu running with extreme speed. The Edmontosaur was startled & started to run. Although faster, Amelia soon appeared out of a bush, causing the hadrosaur to turn left. Maverick then followed & then cornered the dinosaur again, startling him. The Edmontosaurus then turned it's head behind only to see Zak managing to grab it's neck & then violently shaking it. The helpless hadrosaur howled in agony one last time as it's neck finally broke, killing him. Zak then dropped the dead body of the Edmontosaurus before calling in the oddballs to eat. They dined for about ten minutes before leaving it to be scavenged by a group of Compsognathus.

Redback noticed something familiar at the distance, a shining light appeared from the sky, it was actually sunlight. Nonetheless, Redback decided to stick up with Zak as they traveled deep towards the bush. Along the way, Redback then encountered a giant fence & a large board sign that said "Site B". Curious, Redback decides to take a closer look while the others move on ahead. Knowing that he would be lost, Redback immediately scampered quickly & got back to the family.

As the family started venturing deeper & deeper forward, they are shocked to discover what was behind; It was a gigantic herd of herbivore dinosaurs. There were many kinds including Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus & Brachiosaurus. Redback was awestruck as he then remembered the time he saw a herd like this with his new family years ago. But however, Redback knew that was the past & with Zak, they decide to journey more on the island of Isla Sorna. Eventually, Redback & the family manage to make it to a dock. The dock was actually very different from the ghost towns of InGen with no sign of wreckage & rotting bodies of dead humans & dinosaurs. There were even active ships, large & small. Redback then decided to go to a nearby facility, which the other decide to agree.

Upon entering, there was actually nothing. There was no sign of wreckage like the dock & not even a sign of a rotting body of a Well, except of a gigantic water tank that while the glass is not destroyed & is at one piece, below the tank however, the floor was actually destroyed & it led directly to the Pacific Ocean. The glass clearly read 0020 Sharktooth. It was finally decided. Sharktooth was actually born in an underwater facility, but deemed a failure due to Chaos Effect. Having nothing to do here, the Tyrannosaur family then left the facility & then stormed off the docks, continuing their journey north.

Back at the forest, Redback & & the family continue to journey across until they reached a horrible looking graveyard, but Zak was shocked on where they are now. They were actually near Mt. Brach, the tallest volcano of Isla Sorna & is a dormant volcano, as no one, including top scientists can predict when would it erupt. Zak however then becomes quite ceratin that the only way to get to the north is to actually explore the depths of the volcano itself. However, Zak & Redback was more determined to get into the dreaded mountain. However, Jagger then became nervous as he then remembered that his parents were killed by one of the volcanic lava pits, where they fell. But however, Zak gave him a soft muzzle, giving him enough courage to journey with him. Eventually, Jagger growls, meaning that he is ready to go.

The family then started walking in the conifer forests towards the foothills of Mt. Brach. Soon enough, Maverick started to notice that the land is becoming less fertile & there are less trees than there were behind. Towards, they also see a lake, transformed into a large graveyard where there were numerous dinosaurs laying at the ground dead, their bodies decomposing. The volcanic acid, emitting from the smokes have managed to enter the lake's water system & infect it with deadly bacteria, causing the water at the lake to turn into a toxic liquid, killing any creature that tries to take a drink from it. Zak then warned the oddballs to never attempt to drink the water here as it could contain deadly results. Meanwhile, a mysterious dinosaur was watching from the distance at the shadows of the conifers.

Zak & the oddballs were having a quite difficult time in getting near the edges of the volcano, but then eventually finally, they made it near a large, giant cavern that lead to the interior of the large mountain. Redback gave a loud growl, demanding that he was more than ready to enter the volcano & see what contains inside it. Zak then gave a slight muzzle, signalling that he & all of the others have to be very cautious of the many dangers inside the dormant volcano. Amelia also growled, saying that she was ready as well. Maverick & Jagger followed by also giving growls, preparing to go to the volcano. Declaring that every one of them are ready to enter, Zak then starts walking towards the cavern, followed by the oddballs, until they finally enter the volcano. But however, they were unaware of a shadowy figure that was watching everything hidden. It then gave a loud roar, signalling some might happen...

* * *

**After 3 months of writing, A T. rex's Life is finally FINISHED! We will soon see in the next story in what would happen. Stay tuned for further adventures of the oddballs, Zak & their allies. Anyway, make sure to rate, leave a review & most importantly, favor me & the story. Before I go, I would lie to thank all the reviewers & the ones who liked me & the story. Here I go:**

**Spawnzilla014: For being the first reviewer & a very awesome friend of mine, very thankful for leaving an O.C for me to use.**

**CLake: For leaving a very good review.**

**White Tip: For leaving a helpful review.**

**Duskzilla: For liking & leaving a very helpful review.**

**thatguy322: For following me & the story.**

**Chris Raptorhunter: For favoring & following me.**

**LinksyRex: For favoring the story & me.**

**The Dark Knightress: For favoring the story.**

**But most specially, I want to give my biggest tribute to Yoshi 2.1 & LionKingFactsGuy2. LionKingFactsGuy2, thanks you so much for liking me & the story & along with Yoshi 2.1, you've given me the most reviews. I thank you even further for inspiring me to make a FanFiction story. Yoshi 2.1, thank you for your awesome comments & thanking me for using your O.C's. Without you, I couldn't have completed the story till then. Anyway, good luck on you FanFics.**

A personal note to Matt: What gives you the right to call me a moron & a lammo? If I made a raptor fly, it doesn't mean that iv'e made a stupid idea. This is part of a Chaos Effect. & If you don't start to give respects & keep on flaming for no exact reason, then there's no reason you should have been at this site. Plus, you're just a guest in this.

* * *

_**Thank you very much you guys. You were AWESOME! & Get ready in some days as my new sequel will appear. Anyway, good luck to you fellow FanFiction members. Till, then, signing off ;)!**_


End file.
